1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for mounting an electronic component having a plurality of board insert type leads on a board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component mounting apparatus which mounts an electronic component having a plurality of board insert type leads on a board is usually formed to move a mounting head which grips a main body part (a body part) of the electronic component by a chuck member so that the leads provided in the electronic component are respectively inserted into lead insert holes provided in the board (for instance, JP-A-2000-261194).